Living in the Moment
by jollychee
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Naruto wakes up with a beautiful woman sleeping next to him. And they're both naked! The worst part is he can't remember how he got himself in this situation! Who is this beautiful stranger and why did she let a guy like him sleep with her? [Modern AU]
1. Chapter 1

"Eugh... fuck." Naruto groaned. He had just woken up from a throbbing pain in his head that was a result from all the drinking he had done last night.

The light that was entering through his windows hit his closed eyes and enhanced his dizziness from his hangover. He would have closed the curtains but the windows were a few steps away from his bed so he didn't bother and resorted to turning over on his side away from the direction of the window.

When he did he felt a body of warmth next to him. At first Naruto didn't think about it and just relaxed from the heat emitting from in front of him. Then he lifted his heavy eyelids. His vision was blurry because of his drowsiness and his brain was still struggling to function so it took a second for him to actually see what or who was in front of him.

And when he did his body reacted and he fell from his bed, dragging the bed sheet with him. His fast clumsy motion created a greater pain in his head. He massaged his forehead with his palm, still hungover and slightly buzzed. Then he lifted his head.

A beautiful, fair-skinned girl with dark indigo hair was on his bed, naked. She was breathing slowly still asleep. Naruto couldn't help but examine what was in front of him to make sure that what he was seeing was real and not his brain playing games with him. She had slender arms that looked soft to the touch and her chest was full and perky. Her hips were wide and her legs were fit and curvy. This was the real deal. She was one of the most beautiful people he has ever seen and he didn't know her name.

"Oh god, what did i do-" he lifted the bedsheet to check and see if what happened last night really happened and was only disappointed to see that he was naked as well.

"Fuck." He cursed to himself. He had no idea what to do next. Questions were running through his mind from the events last night like how much did he drink, where did he pick her up, did he use a condom, _what is her name_? He pulled on his spikey blonde hair with both his hands frustrated from not knowing the answer to any of the questions. Then he heard some shuffling noises coming from the woman on his bed. She was beginning to wake. Naruto frantically searched for a pair of boxers around his room and grabbed for the nearest one and quickly put it on. The female yawned, drowsily sat up from the bed and rubbed her eyes. Naruto was still and awkward and watched all her movements in hope that she hasn't noticed him yet. She slowly opened her eyelids to reveal a beautiful set of lavender eyes. Naruto was stunned, he has never seen anything like them before. The female looked towards him then widened her and heavily blushed.

She reached for the bedsheet that was hanging from the bed and covered herself. Naruto watched her and he noticed that her gestures were graceful. She didn't seem to be as frantic as he was when he was searching for a pair of boxers. In fact, she seemed calm and embarrassed. Naruto was even more confused, was she drunk last night too?

"Good-"

Naruto flinched at her soft voice and made eye contact with her.

"Good morning..." the female finished. Her voice was soft and silky which was weird to Naruto. The women he's had in his life were all very loud and proud so he felt as if he needed to stay cautious of this woman.

"Uh. Y-yeah. Morning'..."

Straight right after there was nothing but awkward silence. Naruto looked at the floor and scratched the back of his head thinking of what to say. He wasn't sure what was the best thing to do in this situation when he doesn't even know how he got himself in this in the first place. _Aaaah! What should i say!?_

It was the female who finally broke the silence.

"Would you like breakfast?"

Breakfast? At a time like this? Does this woman know the situation right now? Is there something wrong with her? Should I just ask her to leave? Although breakfast sounds good... No! I need to find out what happened!

Naruto usually is loud and always spoke what was on his mind but he's been keeping his guard up and he wanted to stay careful to not make her angry since he's always had that problem with women. This woman was pretty and he didn't want to screw this up.

"Um... do you mind handing me my shirt?" the female spoke.

She pointed to a white blouse that was lying on the floor next to the door that was left wide open.

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

He picked it up and dusted it off. I should have cleaned up my room he thought to himself.

He carefully handed it to her and stepped back still facing her. She started to blush even more and hugged the bedsheet tighter to her.

"Could you, perhaps, t-turn the other way...?"

"Ah! Sorry sorry!" He turned around facing the window on reflex but then had a thought. Didn't we see each other naked last night? Why does it matter now? This woman is really strange...

Suddenly he felt a heavy dizziness and fell to his knees. He had forgotten about his hangover in his state of confusion and his body became heavy.

"Are you alright?" the female said. She stepped next to naruto and bent over towards him showing concern across her face. She had her blouse fully buttoned but you can definitely tell the curve from her breasts.

Naruto looked up and blushed. He was embarrassed of his clumsiness but touched by the stranger's concern over him so he smiled his bright smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a small headache. I should probably get some water."

"Let me get it for you." Before Naruto could decline, the female turned around and headed for his kitchen. His apartment was small so his kitchen was just right outside the door.

Naruto had no idea what to think of this woman. She was kind, soft spoken, and she seemed levelheaded so how in the world did he get her in bed with him? He slowly got up and headed for the kitchen to see if she needed help finding the cups. He watched as she looked through the fridge that she bent down in front of. Boy, did she have a really nice figure. She already had the jug of water out so it seemed she was looking for ingredients to cook breakfast with.

"Naruto-kun, all you have is ramen in here."

"Eh...?" Naruto was startled. She knows my name? "Uh yeah, that's pretty much all I eat. Sorry, I don't really have much in there."

"I see..." She was still determined in looking for ingredients and started digging past the boxes of ramen. "Oh!" She reached for something in the back and pulled out a carton of eggs. "I can make omelettes with these. Do you mind?" She turned to Naruto smiling gently which made him blush slightly.

"S-sure." It has been a while since he's last had a proper breakfast so he didn't hesitate to accept her offer. Plus her smile made it hard for him to say no.

She tied her hair up and began to prep for breakfast, meanwhile Naruto sat down on the kitchen table and helped her find the small ingredients such as salt and pepper. The air between them began to lighten up and soon he started to pull a few jokes which she laughed to. A few minutes later the meal was ready. The omelette had a bright golden glow to it mixed with greens and on top was a perfect amount of ketchup with a squiggled design. Naruto said his thanks and began to dig in. Within just a few minutes it was gone and his plate was clean.

"Thank you for the meal!" Naruto cheered. He realized that this was the first time someone had cooked him breakfast in his own home. He was extremely thankful and he couldn't help but show it in his face. The female giggled at his expression.

"I'm glad you liked it!" They both smiled at each other. She took a sip of the tea that she had time to make while preparing for breakfast. Naruto, again, watched her. So far from the short time he spent with her, not including last night, he was able to understand that she definitely was not the type to go home with a stranger and sleep with him, at that. She seemed to have a gentle and innocent nature. She was intelligent too, in one of their conversations she talked about how she had mentioned something about working as a journalist.

He decided to give up on how he picked her up and wanted to focus on the beautiful woman in front of him now. Still, he had to know her name. Since they both seemed to be in a good mood and the atmosphere was light he thought to himself that this would be the perfect opportunity to ask her name.

"Say, this is embarrassing but..." Naruto began, "What's your name?"

Suddenly the female's expression changed. Her eyes widened and she no longer carried the same gentle smile across her face.

"You... you don't-" the female stopped as if she was still processing what he had just asked. She put down her tea and took a breath.

"D-do you remember anything from last night?" She continued. Her voice began to shake slightly

"Well, I remember being upset or something so I went to the nearest bar and pretty much drank whatever I could. After that I can't really remember. It's all a blur to me, ya know?"

Naruto still believed that the mood between them was still good, that is, until she abruptly stood up from her chair. Naruto was startled and saw that she had her head down but he could see the tint of red across her face.

"I'm sorry, I-I have to go. This was a m-mistake." The female stuttered. She started to walk around the apartment in a rush looking for pieces of her clothing.

"W-wait! Hold on!"

Naruto got up from his chair and followed her from behind. He saw that his clothes and hers were scattered across the apartment floor that led a trail to his bedroom door.

"Did I do something wrong? Was it because I can't remember your name? Look, it's because I have a terrible memory okay! Plus I was drunk! Help me understand what's going on! Please, tell me!"

By this time the female had gathered all her belongs and had her clothes on except for her coat. Not once did she look at Naruto.

"I'm sorry, this shouldn't have happened." She started heading towards the door to leave.

Naruto caught a glimpse of her face and saw tears brimming in her eyes. He had made her upset and he couldn't let her leave in such a terrible state knowing that it was his fault. He grabbed her hand before she could open the door. She tried to pull away but she was not match to his strength.

"Calm down, okay?." Naruto's tone changed from panic to concern. "Tell me what's wrong..."

The female stopped struggling but her hands were in a fist. She still had not looked at him. Naruto felt her heartbeat through the veins on her wrists. She was panicked and he felt terrible. He let the silence between them linger and patiently waited for her reply. Finally she spoke.

"It... It was my first time..."

Naruto suddenly felt a strong jolt of guilt. His jaw dropped and his whole body stiffened. He unconsciously loosened his grip on her hand which allowed her to flee. She left his apartment not once looking back at him and Naruto was left behind in a state of shock.

"What the hell happened last night...?"

**hi all! Alrighty so as you can see I started a new ****story, but don't worry! That doesn't mean I'm going to stop with Holding Ground. I've just had trouble with writing it because I kind of went into it with no real story, I just wanted to express some ideas. :P**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this one! This took me a some time... I don't know how you writers do it TvT**


	2. Chapter 2 (Last Night)

**There's some sexual harassment here so be warned.**

**This chapter is pretty long but I hope you all can get through it QAQ It gets good towards the end I swear! Enjoy!**

* * *

She woke up from the sound of her alarm early in the morning. The sun was peaking by then and the light entered her room just perfectly. She got up with ease and did a few of her morning stretches and after, opened the window to let the chilly breeze enter her room. She soaked in the view of the large back garden that belonged to the hyuuga manor that was filled with flowers dedicated to her deceased mother. She always enjoyed the view, belieiving that it would bring her good luck if she spent time doing so, but that morning she felt a sort of realness to this made up superstition. It was as if the universe had brought all the positivity her way and it gave her the strength to face whatever obstacles in her path.

"Today is going to be a good day!" Hinata cheered to herself.

She then proceeded to go about her morning routine preparing for work until she heard a knock on her bedroom. One of the housemaids that recently got hired had the job of bringing morning tea to the residents of the hyuuga mansion. Hinata had a few conversations with her when she first started and soon they became friends. Filled with excitement from all the positive vibes she received earlier, she didn't wait for her friend to open the door and swung the door open herself. However, the maid had her grip around the doorknob just as Hinata opened it causing her to be pulled along which led to some of the tea spilling over the platter that she was holding. Fortunately the maid had amazing balance and was able to prevent the whole cup with scorching hot tea to spill all over, but some of it still landedd on Hinata's skirt.

"H-Hinata-sama! Forgive me! I lost balance and I couldn't-" The maid began to shout nervously.

"It's alright!" Hinata assured her, "It was my mistake after all so there's no need for you to apologize." Hinata smiled to her friend. She wouldn't let something like spilled tea ruin her day anyway.

"Let me help you clean up then, Hinata-sama." The maid began to frantically pat Hinata's lap with her handkerchief.

"How many times must I tell you, 'Hinata' is just fine, Tenten." She laid her hand on her shoulder hoping to help calm her down. "And you don't need to worry about me! I'll take care of this, just tend to the tea on the floor and join me afterwards for a drink."

Tenten nodded. "Yes, Hinata-sa-... Hinata."

* * *

After the morning incident, Hinata gathered her belongings and left for the train station. Hinata always tries to leave as early as possible to skip the rush hour but she lost track of time while she was having tea with Tenten. She had to shove through a large crowd just to reach the entrance of the train only to be faced with a packed carriage. She had her back pressed tight against the train door after it closed making her unable to move. _It's okay, It's okay. It's just a 10 minute ride, I can do this._

When the train finally reached her stop, she felt more force from the crowd pushing against her, and when the doors began to open she could feel her balance falter. She fell backwards just as soon as the doors opened wide enough for her body to fit through but she managed to twist her body so that she landed on her palms . No one helped her up.

Hinata's face turned bright red from embarrassment. She could feel her frustration rise and she tried her best to brush them off. Luckily one of the train conductors, a fairly old man, saw the hyuuga fall and gently helped her get back up on her feet. She bowed to him and gave her thanks for his generosity, because of him she was able to go back to her previous positive state.

_Right! Today is going to be a good day, I'm not going to let anything stop me-_

Then Hinata's blood went cold. "MY BRIEFCASE!"

* * *

She could feel the daggers from her directors eyes as she stood there in silence looking at the floor.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" The director said in a low stern tone.

Hinata accidentally dropped her briefcase in the train when she fell through the door. She had to ask the train conductors to call the next station and see if they could find it or if anyone had turned in a dark purple briefcase. Luckily for her someone did, however it took quite some time for her to get it back and she ended up being thirty minutes late for work.

"I-I'm sorry director, I had some issues that I had to deal with this morning-"

"Enough," he pinched his nasal bridge out of irritation. "You know how much I hate excuses."

"S-sorry."

"Just get to your station and finish all the paper work that piled up on your desk while you were gone. After you finish, come to my office. We need to discuss some things."

"Yes, director." Hinata bowed out of respect as he walked away. She straightened her back as soon as he was out of sight and went straight to her desk. Just as she sat down she let out a heavy sigh. _Today was suppose to be a good day..._

"Sheesh! He's as heartless as ever. Even though he's your cousin he gives you the harshest treatment." Her friend, Ino, whose desk was right next to Hinata's, exclaimed. She was the outgoing flashy type so she instantly became friends with Hinata as soon as they met and she never let a moment slip by where she could speak her mind.

"It can't be helped. Neji nii-san takes his work seriously." Hinata knew the only reason why he was so strict on her was because he expects a lot from her considering she's the daughter of the president of the company. Also if he had treated her any nicer, people would assume that she got the special treatment just for that same reason.

"So what happened this morning? Did your period explode on you so you had to wash all your sheets and entire carpet?"

Hinata blushed at her friend's statement. "N-NO! Ino please don't recklessaly say such things out loud!"

"It was a joke, Hinata!" Ino laughed. She always gets amused by the shy girls reactions. "But seriously why were you so late?"

Hinata let out another heavy sigh and told Ino about the train incident.

"Eeeh, you poor thing. And on top of that you get scolded by your boss-cousin. If you want I can help you finish all that paper work! One of the guys asked me out on a date and I said I would if he finishes my papers for me." Ino snorted, "He's actually doing them."

_Poor guy_, Hinata thought to herself. Ino could be cruel sometimes.

"It's alright, I'm not particularly in a rush to meet the director anyway." Hinata shivered at the thought of her cousin glaring at her, it was almost as bad as her father's glare.

"Well, if you say so. I'm gonna go give my boyfriend a good morning call then~" Ino purred then left for the employee lounge with her cellphone at hand.

* * *

Hinata took a deep breath before she entered Neji's office. She took a guess that mostly likely the discussion topic that he wanted to have with her would certainly be about the family name. She was right.

"Hinata, I know this was your first time being tardy, but you shouldn't be so sloppy in the first place. You carry the hyuuga name with you, the tiniest of mistakes could tarnish it. You're lucky you're father is away on a business trip, otherwise if he were to encounter such an act from you, you'd be in deep. I won't tell him of what you've done but that doesn't mean you're off the hook-"

Neji continued with his scolding as Hinata sat in silence with her gaze to the floor. She listened attentively and responded when she needed to. She's been scolded so many times over the same concept that she learned how to zone it all out without actually zoning out. Today, however, it got to her. Every word crushed her confidence making her feel smaller and smaller. _What was that feeling I had this morning? How could everything just spiral downward for me? Perhaps it was just me being a fool.. _It took all of her strength to fight the tears she could feel coming. Just before she no longer had the strength to hold them in, Neji called out her name.

"Do you understand, Hinata?"

"Yes." She unconsciously responded.

"Good." Neji headed towards the exit and opened the door ushering Hinata to leave his office. "I expect those reports to be done in the next couple of hours."

* * *

It was ten minutes before five o'clock when Hinata finally finished all the reports Neji required her to do. The office was clearing out and only a few people were left finishing research or writing articles. Ino was still in the office working on some edits and saw the hyuuga stretch her arms up in her seat.

"You finally finished?" Ino said, saving her work before she closed it.

"Yes!" Hinata let out a yawn. "Now I can finally go home and have some tea."

"Oh no you're not." Ino immediately replied with a smirk.

Hinata looked at her with confusion.

"Since it's a friday night and work starts late tomorrow the ladies in the office and I decided on a girls night out! Which means YOU are included and you can't bail out on us."

"Wait, but I-"

"No BUTS! Like seriously did you even take a break between writing those reports?!"

Hinata flinched at Ino's raised voice then sat back to think about it. She looked up in wonder if she actually did take a break.

"Oh my god, you didn't, did you?" Ino shook her head feeling sorry for her overworked friend. "Yeah, you're definitely going out with us."

Hinata knew she had no say in this and she was a little irritated, but she also knew Ino had pure intentions. She realized that Ino had stayed behind to wait for her so that they could go together.

"I guess going out with the girls won't be so bad."

"You're such an anti-social." Ino remarked. "It'll be fun! We're just going out for a few harmless drinks!" She gave Hinata a wink. Hinata didn't know what to make of that gesture but she hoped Ino would keep her word.

Ino didn't hesitate to order a round of shots for Hinata and herself when they met up with their female co-workers. She told Hinata that they needed to catch up with the rest of them since most of them seemed a little tipsy already. After that she kept ordering rounds of shots and beer but mostly for herself. Hinata stopped after a few shots and ordered a glass of wine.

Moments passed by and soon everyone was drunk except for Hinata who was just a little over tipsy. She surprisingly had high tolerance with alcohol since her father would only order imported wine from foreign countries and have it served with dinner all the time.

Everyone was talking in a slur and their conversations were completely inappropriate. Somehow they reached the topic of losing their virginity and Ino, of course, boasted about how her first was with a popular senior in her high school. Hinata stayed silent and blushed through out the whole conversation when Ino finally turned to her.

"How about you, huh!? You've been quiet this whole time, our little shy Hyuuga! I bet you're a freak in the sheets, AM I RIGHT?"

Hinata turned bright red and squirmed in her seat. She was fidgeting her fingers and bowed her head. "U-uhm... W-Well I..." She spoke softly. "I'm still a v-virgin."

Everyone leaned in closer to her since they could barely make out what she said. She spoke too softly and it made the drunken Ino angry. "Haaah?! Speak up! No one can hear you!"

"I-I'm a virgin!" Hinata squeaked loud enough for everyone around her to hear.

For some reason that made her co-workers blush. Some cooed at her innocence but Ino laughed.

"Seriously!? You're like twenty three aren't you? Have you never had a boyfriend before?"

"Well no I've never had one..." Hinata began to start feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed. "But..." she continued, "Isn't s-sex something you save after marriage...?"

Ino then burst out in laughter. She laughed so loud that it startled Hinata and a few of their coworkers.

"You're such a prude, Hinata! What century do you think you live in?!" Ino kept laughing. "You're like a grandma, I swear! No wonder all these terrible things have been happening to you. You have a mindset of someone who thinks things will fall in place in the future. You've got to live in the moment, Hinata!" Ino stopped laughing and looked at Hinata straight in the eyes. "Stop letting people fucking push you around." Hinata knew Ino was too drunk to understand that what she was saying was offensive but she was still shocked and anger began to brew in her. She was even more frustrated with the fact that Ino was right, she's had enough of being pushed around by people and she didn't want to let her day end with that.

"Im going home!" Hinata quickly got up and headed for the exit. Some of her coworkers, who were levelheaded enough to understand the circumstance, tried to calm her down but enough was enough for Hinata. She had a long stressful day and she was too tipsy to be taking anymore bashing from anyone. She left the bar quickly in anger, tears starting to brim from her eyes. She walked quickly without looking back and her vision began to blur from her tears. She was too emotional to be aware of her surroundings and because of that she accidentally had bumped into a few strangers. Hinata without looking up immediately bowed her head and said her sorry. She turned away as fast as possible only to be stopped by someone grabbing her arm.

"Where do you think you're going little missy?" The strangers she ran into were a couple of thugs looking for trouble and Hinata was their first target. "Do you honestly think a sorry would excuse you? It hurts, you know, where you ran into me! I could sue you!" The man and his group of friends snickered maliciously.

"L-let go of me!" Hinata still in rage swung her arm and accidentally hit the man in his face. Then her rage turned into fear when the man slowly looked back at her with a red mark on his cheek tightening his grip on her.

"You little bitch. Now you really have to pay." The thug pulled her closer to him while tugging at her coat. Hinata started to scream and struggled to push herself away from the stranger. "Stop fucking moving!" The man swung his arm back getting set to slap the Hyuuga when suddenly a loud husky voice screamed out to them.

"HEY! LET HER GO!"

* * *

**Ino's a major bitch when she's drunk hahah**

**Sorry for the lack of naruhina interaction but we'll definitely get some more in the next chapter!**

**note: It does not matter whether you wait to have sex after marriage or have sex before. It's entirely up to you with what you do with your sex life and I don't think anyone's a prude for saving sex. I hope I didn't offend anyone with this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Last Night Cont)

**Sorry for the long ass update lol, I got stuck at some point because I seriously over think my work and plus school and work pretty much take up the majority of my free time. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata kept her hands over her face in brace of the impact with the thugs hand despite the fact that he had stopped mid-way.

"Aaaaa?" The thug looked toward the direction where the voice came from. There was a man with blonde hair a few feet away with a flushed look on his face. However, his eyes were fierce and glared straight at the man. The thug flinched, feeling somewhat intimidated by the man until one of his friends pointed out that he was drunk. He squinted his eyes to take a closer look on what they were talking about and realized that the man couldn't keep his balance. He was slightly swaying where he stood and ended up leaning against the wall next to him. The thug laughed feeling his confidence come back.

"Who the hell are you, pal?"

"My name is Uzumaki, Naruto! I'll be the next hokage!"

"What? The fucks a hokage?"

Hinata finally took a peak between her fingers at the direction of her savior.

Naruto pointed his thumb to his chest with the same hand that he used to lean against the wall for support causing him to lose balance making his drunkeness more noticeable. His shoulder landed against the wall with his head resting against it. He stayed in that position in silence for a few seconds before falling asleep with a loud snore.

Hinata could feel all her hope for rescue fly through an imaginary window.

The thug was both amused and annoyed. "Hey!"

Naruto jerked his head up. He narrowed his eyes toward they're direction forgetting the situation for a moment. He perked up once he realized what was happening and pushed himself off the wall. He heavily swayed and took a wide step to keep himself up.

The thug and his friends laughed at Naruto's clumsiness.

"Listen, ya drunk bastard, just mind your own fucking business and we'll consider not hurting you after we're finished with this chick." The thug grabbed Hinata's wrist pulling it away from her face. She squealed and kicked the thug's shin which made him howl in pain.

"Goddamn you!" Again, the thug swung his arm back but this time he was stopped by a strong grip on his forearm. "What the-" The man and his friends widened there eyes at the drunk Naruto, who just a moment ago stood a few feet away and couldn't keep his balance, standing over the thug.

Hinata herself was equally shocked as her harassers. She was able to see clearly Naruto's face this time. He was noticeably drunk but his eyes were of a sober man filled with fire.

He tightened his grip on the man's arm, "I said let her go."

"How the hell-" The man was stopped with a sudden upper cut form Naruto's right arm immediately knocking him out and letting go of Hinata's arm. The man fell to the floor while his friends jumped back. They were going to counter by ganging up on him but Naruto's eyes had made them hesitate. He stared at them as if he was anticipating their attack. Then he began to position himself into a fighting stance, specifically a boxing stance. He was prepared to fight and he seemed as if he definitely knew how.

The thugs were intimidated and decided to retreat not before they picked up their unconscious friend on the floor. They cursed Naruto as they fled and Naruto just gave a drunk giggle. "Cowards!"

Hinata stood there amazed. She kept her eyes on Naruto all the while he punched the thug and watched them flee. She felt his confidence and his strength and she was in awe. It was hard for her to believe that he was drunk.

She jumped when Naruto suddenly turned to her.

"Are you okay!? Are you hurt!?" HIs voice was loud and energetic. He had a genuine concerned look on his face which made Hinata a little nervous.

"O-oh, yes. I'm not hurt..."

Naruto sighed in relief. "That's good! I'm glad!" He smiled brightly at Hinata which made her heart give a little jump. She's never felt this way before so she became uneasy. She wanted to quickly thank him and leave when, suddenly, she felt his hands gently grab her face. Before she could react, Naruto had pressed his lips against hers.

She quickly pushed him away wiping at her mouth and just stared at him with wide eyes and a red face. That was her first kiss.

It was far from how she imagined her first to be. She didn't want to be intoxicated nor did she want her partner to be as well, let alone for him to be a complete stranger. She just wanted a normal kiss. Still, she couldn't help but feel some sort of sensation linger from where his lips contacted hers.

"Are y-y-you mad!? How could you do that?!"

"Eh? Ah?" Naruto looked at her confused. "But you're my wife?"

Hinata looked at him as if he was crazy. "Your w-w-w-wife? How is that even possible!? You don't even know my name!"

"Sure I do! You're-" He suddenly let out a burp.

Hinata gave him an appalled look. She was tired and tipsy and she did not feel like being pushed around any further. All her frustrations from that day began to rise up in her. Her mind was running from the memories of her cousin scolding at her and drunk ino making fun of her innocence. She's had enough and she just wanted to go home.

"Sir, I am thankful for you saving me, but please don't t-tease me like that!" Hinata was red with embarrassment and anger. She turned to leave. "If you will excuse me-"

Again, she was stopped by someone grabbing her arm, but instead if a thug it was a drunk Naruto. She quickly turned to face him.

"Let me go-!"

"Hinata!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

She stopped. She was in complete shock. "How... How do you know my name..?"

"Like I said, you're my wife!"

She immediately got angry again. What if he actually has a wife that looks similar to herself and he's mistaken her? He shouldn't be messing around with others if he does, Hinata thought to herself. She quickly took a look at his hands in search of a ring and couldn't find one. Then she looked him in the eyes.

"Excuse me, sir-"

"Naruto"

Hinata blinked. "What?"

"You call me Naruto!"

"Uhm, okay. Naruto, you are-"

"-kun."

Hinata this time just looked at him.

"You usually call me Naruto-kun!" He gave a small laugh and let out a strong scent of alcohol.

Hinata just ignored the madness that was before her and continued. "Sir, you are drunk. It's best if you head home now so that you don't get yourself into any more trouble." She kept slighlty pulling her arm towards herself as a hint for him to let go but he didn't.

"If you're not my wife then we should get married." Naruto said with all seriousness. Hinata hasn't realized it but Naruto has been lowering his voice and talking more quietly. It created a more intimate feeling between them and HInata's heartbeat started to rise.

She was still completely red and her heart started to jump up to her throat. "I-I-! But-! You don't even know me! You don't know what kind of person I am!" Hinata started to be confused with her feelings now. She wasn't sure if she was still frustrated or if she was actually becoming infatuated wit the stranger. All she knows is that not once did his eyes leave hers.

"You're a good person!" He chuckled. "I can feel it in my gut." He patted his belly with his other hand.

Hinata then decided to label her feelings as frustrations. It was crazy for her to ever think that this drunk man was serious. She felt like a fool for believing him for a second. It was still a mystery to how he was able to guess her name right but she no longer cared. She turned her head and started to pull hard away from him.

"I'm leaving."

But before she could walk away, Naruto, with his strength, pulled her back to him and had her body in his arms. Their bellies were touching and Naruto had his hands grasped on her waist. Hinata has never been this close to a man before and her heart ket thumping like crazy. She looked up at him with wide eyes and she could feel the heat run across her face.

She could have screamed like she did with her harrassers. She could have kicked him in the shin, or slap him, maybe give him a good knee kick to the gut, but it felt different with him. It didn't feel as if he wanted to hurt her. It was as if he desperately wanted to hold on to her. And she could tell that he was desperate with the look that he had on his face. His eyes were almost watery and he no longer held a smirk. His eyes looked so alone and lost, it was a feeling that she could relate to.

"Please... don't leave me alone." He said, just before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Hinata's heart rate was out of control at this point and it was hard for her to think straight. But out of all the reason she could have told herself, her mind went straight to what Ino had told her in the bar while she was drunk. _You've got to live in the moment, Hinata!_

Slowly, Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto as well. Hinata surprised herself, she would never had let a man she barely knew hold her like this. The most affection she's gotten from a male was from her cousin who patted her shoulder for helping out with a project at work. She was always careful and always kept to herself so she never had the opportunity to go on dates.

But she didn't care anymore. She melted in Naruto's arms. The heat he emited from his body surrounded her and she felt so warm and safe. She soaked in this moment, it felt absolutely pleasant.

Her heart jumped when she felt Naruto kiss her neck. At first it was just a light peck but the kisses gradually become bigger and right away Hinata could feel his tongue on her skin. There was a sensation between her thighs that she's never felt before and her legs started to become weak.

"N-Naruto-kun, wait..." She said in her usual soft voice. She was soflty panting and gently pushed him away so that she could look at him. His eyes were no longer lonely but were filled with lust, and she wondered if hers were too.

"Is... Is there a place we can go..?"

Naruto immediately perked up and held her tighter. "My place isn't far from here."

* * *

**kukuku we know what happens after this xD**

**Thanks so much for all the follows and likes on this! I really appreciate it! And also I'd like to point out that this is a modern AU so don't be confused when Naruto ever mentions shippuden stuff. It happens when he's drunk hahaha which I'll explain later in the chapters. Plus it's my way of showing some appreciation to Kishimoto and his original work.**


End file.
